


headaches, anxieties, and calm vibes

by overmyhead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead
Summary: During quarantine, Phil worries about his family and wakes up with a headache.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	headaches, anxieties, and calm vibes

Between the lockdown and constant bad news, work being stressful, Final Fantasy and Animal Crossing, things can get overwhelming. Although he has been trying to stay positive and not let the whole situation affect him too much, Phil knows that he’s growing more anxious as the time passes. The uncertainty about his family, not being able to go outside and balancing work with not going insane is taking its toll on him.

He’s always been an anxious person, quick to overthink situations that would seem harmless to others. It’s gotten better, though, with all the touring and different kinds of people he worked with over the years. 

Trust a pandemic to bring back old anxieties that had faded almost entirely into the background, only resurfacing to pester him occasionally.

When he wakes up with a headache, Phil isn’t even surprised. Dan is still asleep next to him, snuggled against the pillow, which is surprising considering how much of the covers Phil had stolen during the night. Draping the covers back over his boyfriend’s shoulders, he quietly pads out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen on a quest for coffee. At least some things never change.

Phil stops in the bathroom to rummage through their little box of pills, finding some Ibuprofen to take with his coffee. As he waits for the kettle to boil, Phil looks out through the kitchen window. There’s the familiar pressure of a worsening headache behind his forehead, pulsing quietly and annoying him, but right now, there’s nothing he can do about it.

Phil is finishing up two mugs of coffee when he looks up as he hears footsteps coming nearer. Dan’s standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and averting his gaze away from Phil to smile at the second cup of coffee.

“You’re the best,” he says, voice sleep-heavy from having only just woken up.

Dan watches as Phil fiddles with the pills do drop one into his mouth and swallow it down with a mouthful of burning hot coffee.

“Headache?” he asks. 

Phil nods. “Gonna go to bed again and sleep it off, I’ll be better later, I just don’t want the whole day to be a write-off.”

“Every day’s kind of a write-off right now,” Dan chuckles.

Later, when Phil’s awake again, blinking at the light falling through the windows, his headache has subsided, so much that he can almost ignore it if he tries. 

He takes a shower and gets dressed in an old shirt and sweatpants because honestly, it’s not like anyone’s gonna see him anyway. 

Dan’s lying on the couch, phone in hand as he appears to be scrolling through articles. Phil gently takes the phone from him, causing Dan to look up. Phil smiles. “Come on, no news today. We were productive yesterday, we can afford a lazy day without worrying about the rest of the world.” 

He joins Dan on the couch after starting up the PlayStation, leaning against him as they decide on a game to play. He lets his mind wander, both content to just exist in each other's space for the time being.

He’s looking forward to calling his parents later, together with Dan, and he’s sure that the uneasiness that comes with living so far away from them without a way to ensure their safety will drift into the background a little bit then.

All he needs to do is stay present, Phil thinks, and try to not make himself more anxious than he needs to be. Everything’s going to be fine eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
